


Teach Me, Breed Me

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Breeding, Condoms, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Risk, Sex Education, Vaginal Fingering, trans!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: Prompt: tony giving peter a "interactive yet safe sex ed" lesson after finding out that his sex ed class is teaching absolute bullshit + My own pregnancy risk/breeding kink, bless





	Teach Me, Breed Me

After finding out that Peter didn’t get proper sexual education in school, Tony is annoyed. After finding out that Peter was denied access to any sexual education at all because he is trans, Tony is livid.

Peter has been out of school for a couple of years. He has shied away from anything more intense than kissing in his past relationships, as well as his current one with Tony, as a consequence of not being confident in his knowledge. He barely knows how pregnancy happens at all, how is he going to prevent it?

Deciding that it wouldn’t be a great idea to go to Peter’s old school and personally interrogate the teachers, Tony instead insists that Peter have Tony give him sex ed classes.

“This is… really embarrassing.” Peter murmurs from his place on Tony’s couch. The coffee table is littered with what you would expect, condoms, diaphragms, spermicide, dental dams. It also has a few more advanced items, like dildos and lubricant.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” Tony says reassuringly. “But I really do think it would be helpful.”

“Okay…” Peter murmurs, sitting back against the squashy cushions.

Tony throws on his best professional smile and points ceremoniously at the oversized chalkboard he has set up in front of the coffee table. It has very detailed chalk drawings of the male and female reproductive systems.

After a brief, surprisingly non-shameful summary of how penises and vaginas work post-puberty, Tony grabs the dildo and a condom off the table. “So, if you don’t want any sperm to get to any eggs, the simplest way to do so is to just use a condom.” Tony rips open the condom with his teeth. “Don’t do that, you might rip the condom.”

Peter snorts, watching with interest as Tony rolls the condom onto the dildo.

“Once you’re here, you’re good to go.” Tony places the dildo back on the table and grabs the diaphragm. “This is like a condom, but you put it inside your vagina before sex. Smear some spermicide in there after you put it in, and you’re ready.”

Peter’s cheeks are burning by the time Tony finally finishes a very detailed explanation of how sex happens, but it’s not because he’s embarrassed. His legs are squeezed together, the tightness of his own thighs on his clit enough to be teasing him. He has no idea why watching Tony demonstrate birth control options and explaining procreation has his fluids dampening his boxers, but he wants nothing more than to have Tony peel the fabric away and-

“You okay?” Tony asks gently, squatting down to get eye-level with Peter, who sits deathly still on the couch.

Peter responds by wrapping his arms around Tony’s shoulders, crushing their lips together. He pulls at Tony’s shirt, lying back on the couch and moaning quietly when Tony’s body engulfs him.

Tony smiles at Peter’s eagerness, happily slotting himself between his legs to make out with him, sloppy and hurried. This isn’t an uncommon occurrence, but this is as far as they have ever gone, assaulting each other’s mouths until one of them is too wound up to continue without some sort of relief.

It is usually Peter who needs to stop, arousal crowding so tight in his stomach that it aches. Too afraid of sex to have it, Peter has no relief other than finding something else to do, but he absolutely loves the feeling before it becomes too intense.

Tony is surprised when Peter urges his hips down, closing the gap between their crotches that Tony leaves to avoid pressuring Peter with his erection. Peter chokes on a moan through their kiss, his hips jerking a bit against Tony’s.

“Oh god…” Peter mumbles, his fingers gripping the fabric of Tony’s shirt. He can feel the firm outline of Tony’s cock pressed into his crotch, and he feels hot all over. He tries to thrust into Tony’s body and keep up their kiss and remember to breathe all at the same time, but he’s having a hard time. “Please, please…”

“Please move?” Tony asks gently.

“Yeah, yeah.”

Tony does as he is asked, slowly shifting his hips. The rough material of their pants quickly creates hot friction, and Tony isn’t surprised when Peter practically starts to melt beneath the sensation. “Tell me if I need to stop, okay?”

“Please don’t stop!” Peter huffs, his body trembling against the unbearable pressure building inside of him. Tony ruts into him for what feels like hours, his body pulling tighter and tighter around a mounting feeling in his gut, until he can’t take it anymore. He has to do something, _anything_ to make this pressure go away. “Tony…”

Tony stops immediately, allowing Peter time to collect himself. “Everything okay?”

“I wanna have sex. Now.”

Tony huffs a chuckle. “Really?”

Peter whines, nodding tightly. “I feel- I’m so-“ Peter wets his lips, looking at Tony desperately. “It _hurts_. I want it to stop hurting.”

Tony’s brows scrunch together. “What hurts?”

Peter gestures to his crotch, his already heated cheeks going a bit darker. “My… clit, mostly. But my stomach is all… fuzzy feeling.” Peter’s voice starts to go quieter, embarrassment slipping in. “And if we have sex it will go away.”

“So, you’re… horny?” Tony tries to conclude.

“Well yeah, I’m horny, but I’m always horny when we make out. But this is like… horny times a thousand. This feels like I’m gonna die if I don’t do _something_. So, we can have sex, and it will stop.”

“Does it not go away when you masturbate?”

“Tony,” Peter says slowly, as if he is talking to a child. “I don’t have a dick. I can’t masturbate.”

Tony stares at Peter, blinking slowly. “Yes you can? Do you mean that you’ve never had an orgasm?”

“People with vaginas can’t have orgasms!”

“Yes they can!”

“They can?!”

“Yes!”

Peter gaps his mouth. “I thought… only guys with dicks could come.”

“Oh my god, I’m _so_ sorry.” Tony laments. “No, you don’t have to have a dick to have an orgasm.”

“I don’t- I don’t know how to do that. How do I do that? Will it happen if we have sex?”

“It might,” Tony says. “But we don’t need to have sex if the only reason you want it is because you’re so desperate to come you can’t stand it.”

Peter pouts, squirming his hips. “Can you show me how to do it without sex, then?”

“Do you want me to do it for you?”

“ _Yes_ , please.” Peter says thankfully, hastily pushing off his pants as Tony instructs him to.

“Is it okay if I eat you out?” Tony asks, perched between Peter’s legs and petting at his naked thigh.

“You can do whatever you want if you make me come.” Peter groans, his eyes hidden in the crook of his elbow.

Tony chuckles softly, lowering himself down and applying a broad swipe of his tongue to Peter’s clit. Peter quakes beneath the touch.

“ _Fuck._ “ Peter gasps, looking down at Tony. Peter is immediately self-conscious, his face going dark as he says, “Oh god you don’t have to lick me down there if you don’t want to!”

“I want to.” Tony says cheerfully, using the tip of his tongue to flick gently at the sensitive nub. “Tell me if I need to do anything different, alright?”

“Alright…” Peter huffs, watching with rapt interest as Tony’s mouth engulfs his clit. “Shhhit.”

Tony sets to work, licking and sucking at Peter’s clit, careful not to apply too much pressure. The boy squeals and writhes under him, his toes curling against the couch. Tony slips his fingers over Peter’s entrance, not pressing them inside, but feeling at the fluid seeping out of him.

“Do that,” Peter squeaks. “Do that, please!”

“Finger you?” Tony asks, barely removing his mouth from Peter’s mound.

Peter nods fervently, his mouth falling open when one of Tony’s fingers dips into his body.

Tony curls his finger as he carefully thrusts it in and out of Peter’s pussy, making sure that Peter is feeling no discomfort before he adds a second. He searches inside Peter’s body, hooking his fingers and dragging them against the spongy flesh, trying to find the spot inside of Peter that-

“TONY!” Peter shrieks as Tony’s fingers hit something inside him that has pleasure burning up his spine and makes the sensation over his clit amplified. Tony continues to assault that place as he keeps up the movements of his mouth, and Peter feels like he is drowning in the heat taking over his body. He can do nothing but chant Tony’s name and kick helplessly against the enormous pressure spreading over him, more, and more, and oh, oh-

Tony smiles against Peter’s body when he sobs above him, his hips snatching with his orgasm. Peter’s pussy pulses around Tony’s fingers, his juices running down the back of Tony’s hand.

“Holy shit.” Peter murmurs, barely aware of Tony sitting back. “Please have sex with me.”

Tony groans, pressing his palm against his erection straining in his pants. “You’re making it hard for me to be the voice of reason, Peter. Are you sure?”

“I’m _positive_ , if sex is anything like that, I want it, right now.”

With no resolve left and finding no reason to refuse, Tony rids himself of his pants and grabs a condom off the coffee table. He rolls it onto himself with ease and crawls over Peter’s body, grabbing his cock and pressing his head to Peter’s slit. “Tell me if you want to stop, alright?”

“Alright.” Peter murmurs, watching Tony slowly, slowly sink inside of him. He braces, expecting some form of pain, but is pleasantly surprised to only feel pleasantly full. “Oh my god, Tony…”

Tony smiles warmly and starts to move, starting with shallow thrusts and soon graduating to something rougher. Peter’s walls wrap around him so perfectly, his wetness so abundant that it has the entirety of their crotches sticky with sex.

Mouth hung open and fingernails threatening to break the skin of Tony’s shoulders, Peter is practically wailing at the assault on his pussy. Each snap of Tony’s hips provides a jolt of pleasure beyond anything he’s felt before, and watching Tony’s face go from lax and comforting to dark with his impending orgasm is a sight that Peter never, ever wants to forget.

Tony starts to wilt over Peter’s body, leaning in to huff into his ear, “I’m about to come, do you want me to pull out when I do?”

Peter thinks, with what limited thinking power he currently has, deciding that using a condom AND pulling out is surely the safest route. “Please, yeah.”

Tony nods, resting his forehead on Peter’s shoulder as he chases his orgasm. The welcoming heat of Peter’s body easily drags Tony to the edge, his hips starting to stutter against his climax. Tony leans back and pulls out at the last second, looking down at Peter’s disheveled body and jerking himself off to finish.

Peter’s mouth goes dry watching white fluid engulf Tony’s head, pulse by pulse, inside the condom. He looks at Tony’s face, eyes closed and lip caught between his teeth, and decides then and there that he would have a thousand babies if it meant that Tony would get to have that feeling again while inserted inside his body.

Tony carefully pulls off the condom, making sure not to drip anything on the couch as he ties it closed. Though a bit winded, Tony looks at Peter and brings back his professional voice to say, “And then you just throw the condom away.”

—

After realizing how amazing sex is, Peter doesn’t want to stop. Tony’s refractory period is a bit longer than it used to be, but he can still throw down several times before he is completely done for. And that’s just what they do.

Tony introduces Peter to masturbation, which he can do even if Tony isn’t feeling up for sex. Tony also gives Peter the dildo from their sex ed class, so that sex with Tony isn’t his only option for vaginal stimulation.

It only takes a few days of Peter allowing Tony to finish inside his body with a condom on for Peter to have… urges.

It starts innocently enough, wondering how it would feel if Tony were allowed to actually finish inside him with nothing between them. He thinks that it might even feel better for Tony, with nothing to dampen the sensation.

After that, he starts to secretly hope that the condom splits while they have sex. Maybe Tony wouldn’t notice, and he would fill Peter up with his come before he even knew what was happening.

Peter thinks briefly about asking Tony to get him the pill to take instead. That way they wouldn’t have to wear condoms, and he couldn’t get pregnant. Peter is surprised to realize that the idea of not being able to get pregnant is disappointing, and at least half of his arousal surrounding the situation is tied to the risk of getting knocked up.

They’ve only been having sex for two weeks when one day, as Tony is lining up with Peter’s hole, Peter asks softly, “Can we have sex… without the condom?”

Tony looks at Peter, nodding. “Yeah, you want to try out the diaphragm instead?”

Peter shakes his head sheepishly. “No, ah, I don’t want you to use anything. I just want _you_.”

Tony blinks, shaking his head slowly. “I can pull out, but that’s not very effective.”

The idea of Tony pulling out and spilling over his stomach is one that has Peter’s head spinning, but he tries to stay focused. “No, I don’t… I don’t want you to pull out. I want you to just come… inside me.”

Tony swallows. He’s never been very good at turning down good offers, and even worse at turning down Peter. “I can get you the pill, so you don’t get pregnant, if you can wait.”

“I want you to get me pregnant.” Peter finally says firmly, sitting up and taking Tony’s latex covered cock in his hand. “I want you to fuck me without a condom, come inside me, and get me pregnant.” Peter ends his request by peeling the condom away and tossing it off the side of the bed.

Well, how the hell is he supposed to say no to that?

“Alright.” Tony says, his throat dry. His stomach turns with wicked excitement, groans softly as he pushes his cock into the slick heat of Peter’s body.

Peter gasps softly as Tony picks up a steady pace and rubs his thumb firmly over his clit. The forbidden nature of Tony fucking him raw, fully prepared to offload inside of him, is almost orgasm inducing on its own. Peter’s body trembles as the minutes roll by and Tony mercilessly fucks into him, not giving the sensitive nub a moment without pleasure as he does.

The feeling of Peter’s body winding tight around his cock, bare and able to feel every minuscule twitch of his muscles, has Tony’s hips snapping faster. When Peter sobs beneath him with his orgasm, Tony grabs him behind his knees and cocks his body back. He feels himself getting close, Peter’s squeal of pleasure only spurring him along. “Gotta keep your ass up if you want to get pregnant, Petey.”

“Yeah?” Peter pants, using his hands to keep himself from being slammed into the headboard with each of Tony’s thrusts.

“Yeah.” Tony grits. “Need to make sure my seed can get inside you nice and easy.” As if on cue, Tony’s body complies, and his come is bursting from his cock against Peter’s cervix. Tony jams himself in as far as Peter’s body will allow, completely draining himself as requested.

They lie there for a while, Tony slowly sagging down onto Peter’s body and letting his legs drop to either side. Peter kisses absently at Tony’s shoulder, smiling. “Thank you.”

Tony huffs a small laugh. “You’re welcome.”

“Will that be enough to get me pregnant?”

Tony shrugs. “Depends on if you’re ovulating or not.”

“We should probably keep trying until we know for sure.” Peter says, a sinful smirk spreading over his face.

“Oh, definitely.” Tony says, rolling off Peter and dragging the boy into his side. “We don’t want to miss the window.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I realize that most trans guys do not want to get pregnant, and will not spontaneously desire to have a baby when they have sex. As a genderfluid person, I certainly don’t want to give anyone the wrong idea about gender identity and how it relates to social expectations. This fic is my own pregnancy risk kink, and is loosely based my personal experience after losing my virginity.


End file.
